


星与尘相遇 02

by 2water



Series: 星与尘相遇 [2]
Category: Aquaman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	星与尘相遇 02

男孩倚坐在花园西南角那棵扭曲的大树根部，把那本《旧大陆主要家族兴亡史》用力合上，在纸张激起的灰尘中轻轻叹了口气。他承认自己有些羡慕暗涛城的其他孩子，他们或许会沾染污泥，或许穿的过于朴实吃的过于简单，可他们能在暖和的午后结伴玩耍，不像他只能抓紧每天下午这一个钟头离开书房的时间在花园读些自己相对喜欢的书籍。  
什么东西扫着他的眼角打在虎口上，接着弹到书的封皮。男孩愣愣盯着那枚黑色的果实跳动几下后滚到了脚下的泥土中。他顺着方向仰起头，因刺目的眼光眯起眼，狭窄的视野中，一个背光的暗色人影正爬距在一根粗壮的树枝上俯视着他。  
“你好？”男孩用手掌遮住光线站起身，以一位贵族少爷应有的礼貌回应对方的树果恶作剧。  
“我是暗涛城公爵Orvarx Marius之子，Orm。你叫什么名字？”  
对方沉默地紧盯Orm，直看得他后背发毛，才张口咕哝着用陌生的语言说了些话。金发男孩将书抱在胸前，疑惑地歪歪头，这才看清对方的样子。是个稍大些的男孩，有着棕色的皮肤深褐色的卷曲头发，健瘦的身体在阳光下闪闪发亮。他这才反应过来男孩是庆典期间来城堡做客的多斯拉客人带来的孩子。  
Orm突然想到了什么，兴奋地瞪大眼睛。“你是怎么爬到那么高的树上面的？！”  
察觉到对方不可能理解他的语言，便把书放置在脚边，抬起手努力指着树梢的方向，忍不住激动地小跳起。  
皱眉注视了Orm片刻，多斯拉克男孩终于露出恍然大悟的表情，咧开一个露出新换好的白牙的笑容，轻盈跃下稳稳降落在Orm身边，嘟囔着拉住Orm的手腕就往树干的方向扯。  
“嗯？等等，你要我爬上去？”男孩惊慌且为难地试图挣脱，“我可上不去，而且父亲知道了会生气......”  
语句被对方生硬的拉拽打断，Orm半被迫地踩上树干底部弯曲的部分。一瞬间，自然的某种力量透过鞋底传递给男孩，坚硬、勃发、张扬。他甚至没有意识到自己露出了使天空都变得更加明媚的笑容。两个男孩手掌交叠，扶持着Orm小心爬上树干，谨慎地踩着每个结实的树杈，最终登上了能承担人体重量的最高的树枝。  
男孩曾经认为，从Marius家族的城堡顶层望出去就是暗涛城最广阔的景色。他错了。颤颤巍巍站在树杈上，扶着陌生男孩的手臂，看过去的是他只有八年的贫瘠人生所能想象到最美好的模样。他看到士兵三两成群地闲聊，孩童聚在庭院外奔跑嬉闹，妇女小声呵斥着跟在孩子身后。这棵树，恰巧生长到一个能看清平民生活之乐又达不到城堡书房与议事堂高度的位置。  
Orm拼命抑制着自己上挑的嘴角，扭动上半身回头看向多斯拉克男孩，用目光表达感谢。  
【Arthur。】男孩的一开一合，【Arthur。】他重复道。

Orm晃晃脑袋将回忆驱逐出去，透过寝房的窗户看着天上那个半调子悬挂的月牙，将手中的红酒一饮而尽。接待多斯拉克这两三天来，他不得不借用酒精的帮助才能安稳睡眠。  
手臂上依旧残留着Arthur留下的触感，隐隐的挤压痛伴着皮肤异样的炽热。  
【你知道的，我想说的不是那段时间。】多斯拉克的卡奥之首在耳边撂下这样的话。  
他是怎么回应的呢？Orm只是无奈地笑笑，不着痕迹地推下对方抓住自己的手，【大人，您在说莫名其妙的话。时间不早了，明天还有御前会议，晚安。】  
微醺的酒意涌上身体，让Orm整个人都感到疲惫而沉重，同时又具有一种精神上的飘忽与超脱。他喜欢这种感觉，这是他仅有的机会，将那些在脑内肆意滋长的思想暂时压抑，以获得短暂的安宁。

次日的庆典开幕典礼，Marius家族作为君临的封臣之一，只需坐在国王身后的观赏席静观各国展示。身披黑衣携卷寒风的北境，金色盛装花谷充盈的河湾地，银甲璀璨英气凛然的风暴地，湛蓝裙摆飘舞船帆飘扬的河峪王国，绿叶相称野性击鼓奏歌的山谷王国，自由奔放载歌载舞的多恩，和马匹铿锵圆刀铖铖的多斯拉克人。各国的旗帜在亚特兰蒂斯最宽广的沙场周边飘扬，宣示着力量和权力。  
每当坐在高台之上，看各国服饰不同语言不通的士兵列成相似的阵队并肩而立，Orm就会打心底地感叹当年波塞冬王统一七国的伟大所在。他的家族终究无法在权力的高处获得一席之地，可这对Orm来说并无所谓，他所期盼的只是能尽可能守护他所忠诚的国家与人民。  
胡思乱想间，Orm瞥向斜方前几排的Arthur Curry，却不想对上了斜向后看过来的男人的视线。  
熟悉的感觉包围了Orm，从八岁开始第一次与Arthur对视起就产生的那种奇异的，仿佛被某种神明审判的火烛窥伺阅读了内心的不适。不知第几次拿起酒杯准备递到唇边，被身旁的母亲轻轻按住的手腕，Atlanna看过来的眼神含着制止与迷惑。

御前会议向来是Orm敬而远之的场合。他不像父亲，对参与各国政事没有那样的热情，他想做的只有守护自己的暗涛城与其中的人民。作为王都的公爵，他没有作为一个“领主”的话语权。暗涛城只有一个在王都山野间的城堡，占据的土地只有那片狭小的郊外，甚至没有足够的空间容纳一支有威胁性的军队，其他家族自然也不会将他们太当回事。王都封臣本是不必参加御前会议，可Atlan，Orm的舅父，总期望着自己的侄子能获得更高的地位，让他家族的一支也光耀延续，所以总会在会议上为Orm留一个位置。  
庆典期间的会议内容，无非就是各国汇报一下近十年的格局形势变化，自吹自擂各自的功就，陈述一下各国资金与粮仓情况和是否需要铁金库的周转，探讨封国之间的利益矛盾与解决方式，商讨七国的共同忧患和其他大陆的威胁性等。  
长桌上坐着的是国王、首相、大臣，和各国领主以及暗涛城公爵，周边环绕议事堂的石椅上坐有各国的谋臣，这样庞大的人数决定了会议必然的杂乱局面。领主们或互相吹捧或抢着争执，将Atlan王夹在中间喋喋不休时，Orm和坐在对面的Arthur成了两个最安静的人。他们一个本无资格坐在主座，另一个的国家则被无形归为野蛮残暴的族群多年逐渐失去了发言权。一个是不愿主动开口，另一个是因祖辈曾多次遭到讥讽与无视而没兴趣开口。  
在这样的混乱中，偶尔会有一个浑厚沉稳的声音打断争论，“Marius公爵，你有什么看法？”  
尽管不愿插手上一级的事务，Orm却鲜少辜负舅父的期待。他拥有的学识与见解不逊色于任何一位领主，甚至略高一筹，有时独特的统筹方式让被誉为亚特兰蒂斯最智慧的人的国王都不禁发自内心的钦佩。接任暗涛城后，Atlan王曾私下提出任Orm为国王之手，金发青年以这样那样的理由婉拒了。他厌恶了父亲那样追求权力的人生，也恐惧着身居高位所带来的束缚。  
他喝了口红酒后躲在背后悄悄观察了一会儿Arthur。男人后仰靠在椅背上，翘着二郎腿，心不在焉，偶尔会在翻译耳边说上几句，怎么看都是对大陆人的嘲笑。如此正式的场合却穿着兽皮裤裙，上身只盖着薄薄的肩甲和覆盖的鳞状纹身，深棕色的辫发卷曲而蓬乱，仿佛才从原野打猎归来。Orm不甘心地扯了扯自己繁赘的丝绸礼服，感到周身的衣物和精心梳到脑后的发型无比多余。

午宴后是三个钟头的休息时间。领主贵族们或在花园游玩饮酒，或到临时的屋内休息。Orm既不想与贵族交流，也没兴趣浪费进入城堡的体力，只得尴尬地端着酒杯远远观望。  
他忘了有个人和他总是不谋而合。  
【你从以前就很聪明，总是会有让人惊讶的点子。】Arthur竟躲过了Orm警惕的防备不知何时站在他身边，【我知道你会很擅长这个的。】  
Orm压下表情的浮动，瞥了对方一眼便将视线移回，【这话可与亚特兰蒂斯眼中的卡奥之首不太相符。】  
【但我相信，在比武场上，没人敢质疑我的身份。】  
Orm还是忍不住转身，有些戏谑地大量Arthur。男人背着手回看她，茂密的胡须掩盖住一个骄傲的笑容。【或许。您不来点红酒吗，大人？】他故意将最后两个词咬得很重。  
【喝不惯你们大陆那种味淡的甜水。】Arthur瘪瘪嘴毫不掩饰自己的嘲讽，【在多斯拉克岛上，不论男女老幼都只喝部落自酿的麦芽酒。】  
【我喝过分配给军队的麦芽酒，难喝得像是要把舌头烧出个洞。】  
【哦——你只喝过糊弄士兵的货，有机会尝尝我们多斯拉克人的自酿酒，说真的，除了那玩意儿我真不知道有什么能让自己喝醉。每当结队打猎，或有对决挑战前，都要先来一大杯麦芽酒才能上马。】  
【难道不会导致你们判断力下降酿成悲剧吗？】  
【只会驱逐我们的恐惧。】  
【你还会恐惧？】聊得愈发热络，Orm也逐渐放下那份强行建立的生疏客气。  
【每次都会。】Arthur直勾勾盯着Orm写着好奇与疑惑的蓝色眼睛，【强壮残忍的敌人，变幻莫测的天气，蛰伏危险的野兽，任何因素都随时可能使我丧命。而作为卡奥，绝不能在危机显露时调转马头，那种肩负信任期冀的迎头直上，让我恐惧到夜不能寐。】  
【……可你喜欢打猎。】  
【是的，我喜欢，那种成就感无与伦比。】卡奥像是想到了什么美好的事情，眼神都变得柔和起来，【我们曾约定了一同打猎，你还记得吗？】  
Orm半张着嘴微微怔住，然后他转回身重新望着在凉亭下结伴的公爵贵族。【说实话，我已经不记得了。】

十八岁那年的七国庆典，在身着银白长衣，沐浴在整个君临人民的目光和喝彩中唱完那只咏叹调后，Orm狼狈地逃出后台。他想去寻找父亲或者Murk，可某种直觉告诉他此时最好的选择是立即回到房间。他死死攥着胸前的布料，小步跑着找到他那匹灰色的矮马Mosasoar，尽可能快的回到了城堡。  
他起初认为自己一定是着凉发烧了，可随着那种从身体内部向外蔓延的虫噬般瘙痒与刺痛混合的感受一点一点侵蚀精神，Orm终于悲哀地意识到，他分化发情了。父亲知道自己的儿子是个不能在女人体内播种后代的Omega不知会是什么表情呢？即使意识逐渐模糊，他还是不合时宜地想着这种事情。

他该去找住在塔顶的学士讨来写抑制草药，或通知熟悉信任的手下寻求帮助，但下马那瞬间Orm发现自己几乎已经走不了路，两条能跑过全君临所有士兵的腿此时竟脆弱地打晃发软，在下身燃烧的热度仿佛滚烫的蜜浆，翻涌着要流出他的身体。身体又痒又麻，还带有一种令人作呕的空虚，Orm几乎能闻到自己的信息素在空气中积聚又飘散。暗涛城此时还有留守的多斯拉克人在各处流转，其中不乏Alpha，任何人循着气味找来的人都可能对Orm造成无法弥补的伤害。  
凭着记忆在扭曲的视野中跌撞前行，总算平安摸到寝房屋门，整个人几乎是跌了进去。  
仓皇褪去沉重的表演戏服，来不及穿上睡袍就滚到床上。恐惧与未知压在心头让他窒息到泪水都要流下来。傍晚，在寝房，独自一人，高热濡湿。烛光下他看到自己还比Arthur细瘦得多的手臂已被潮红占据，未经碰触的股间不受控制地流出一股股热液。  
他意识到自己只是个可笑的孩子，尽管平日在父母和众人面前伪装出那种成熟的姿态，真正面临这种局面还是只能在被单下蜷曲着祈盼母亲或Vulko能尽快来拯救自己。  
像是回应Orm的祈祷，微弱却清晰的脚步声由远及近，并准确停在他的门前。Orm颤抖着从被单下露出脑袋，舔了舔被自己咬破的嘴唇后，猛然瞪大双眼。  
某种他从未辨别出的气息此时这么鲜明，不可阻挡地从他的鼻子和周身每个毛孔钻入体内，像美杜莎一般勾引捶打他脆弱不堪的精神。那是Alpha的信息素，以Orm的知识和体感判断，一个强大充满侵略性的Alpha正站在自己门外。

“走开......”Orm红着眼睛轻声请求，沙哑的声音却没能传达给外面。他愚蠢到进屋时忘记锁上门闩，在致命的绝望中，眼看着门被缓缓推开。  
高大精瘦的青年出现在门口。  
Orm眼中的恐惧转变为惊喜，困扰他数天的阴霾早已在发情的折磨下被忽略。他向“凭空出现”的兄长前倾身体，【Arthur......拜托，可以帮我请学士过来吗？】充溢房间的信息素博弈着，让Orm的下身愈发酸痒，后穴抽动收缩着渴求面前的男人。  
多斯拉克青年沉默着向前走了一步，面容展现在光线下。Orm怔住了，他从Arthur眼神中捕捉到了一丝危险的情绪。【......出去时，能帮我...关上门吗？】  
Arthur金色的眸子蒙着一层暧昧的黯淡。他紧紧盯着Orm裸露出来的肩头皮肤，喉结上下滚动。然后他一言不发转过身，从内侧关上了门。

 

TBC


End file.
